imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Cayenne, Carlana
Cayenne is a city located in Charles County, Carlana, Dragoonasag. It is part of the Cayenne-Jakensport micropolitan area, which includes Charles and Spencer Counties. Cayenne is known for being the setting of the Cayenne High stories and the film adaptations. History Cayenne was founded in September 1829 by settlers who moved south from Carlana West. They settled in an area of what is now Charles County and built a community that would, in 1847, later be named "Cayenne" for unknown reasons"Nobody Knows Why Cayenne, Carlana Has Its Current Name" by Matthew Graisth, published 21 November 1982. Cayenne saw rapid growth during the 1910s, after decades of being a small farming town. Incorporated as a town in 1852, it became a city in 1919. During the 1940s, Cayenne lost about a two-thirds of its population when people moved to bigger cities like Carlana West and Zinrico City in search of jobs. Fearing that Cayenne would become a ghost town, the city government began pushing for more businesses to come to Cayenne and provide jobs to keep people in the city. Not long after the 1940s ended, restaurants, strip malls, and retail stores were built in Cayenne, especially along its main road, State Highway 177. Cayenne advertised itself as "the best little city in western Carlana", in hopes of bringing more people to town. It worked, and by the end of the 1960s, the city's population was more than 14,000, and has stayed above 14,000 since. During the mid-2000s, the Lohana-Carlana Freeway was built through the states of Lohana and Carlana, with the purpose of linking Liberty to DI-11 in eastern Carlana. This freeway was built to pass just south of Cayenne, leading to the construction of a truck plaza just south of the city. Education Cayenne is served by the Cayenne School District. Cayenne High School, located on Pride Way, is the main setting of the Cayenne High series, and, while the nickname in the stories is the "Red Flags" (after Red Flag Drive, the old name for Pride Way), the nickname of Cayenne schools' sports teams is actually the "Red Falcons". Cayenne has no colleges or universities currently, but it was home to George P. Kalgarron College, which closed its doors permanently in 1984. Transportation Cayenne is located along State Highway 177 (known within town as Charles Highway), and just north of the Lohana-Carlana Freeway (formerly known as the 61-11 Connector). The freeway provides a link to Liberty, Lohana, and to the cities of Longstown and Persianapolis (via DI-11). Two major railroads serve the city as well. Government Cayenne has a mayor and a City Council. The current mayor is Stuart Steven Goulvis, who became the mayor on January 16, 2012, replacing Robert McCash. The mayor is elected to three-year terms, and may serve no more than three consecutive terms. City Council members also serve three-year terms, and also can serve no more than three consecutive terms. Government offices are located along Wescom Avenue. Image:Cayenne Lake in Carlana.jpg|Cayenne Lake, just north of town. Image:Big Cayenne Lake in Carlana.jpg|Big Cayenne Lake, also just north of town References Category:Cities in Carlana